Fiery Revenge
Fiery Revenge is the third episode of Season 1. Plot Talroc & Orcul have returned from Mount Alcatraz with Michael Desjardins dead. They learn from Ifghar that Desjardins' death stirred up hostility & unbalance in all of the nations of Wokeseoia, Hammereosia, Mexico & Ziam itself. The League of Magic is overboard & Albus is sending out agents to deal with the organization of dark wizards called the Dark Ring that was led by the prisoners of Mount Alcatraz Desjardins had taken over, which Grimlon is destroying the Ziamese landmarks & forts. Meanwhile, Talroc begins to continue his teachings with Orcul & teaches him the Patronus Charm so he can stop dark monsters & soon performs it correctly. The two then learn that Grimlon is sending out dark wizards & creatures to recruit all of those who are demigod(desse)s who are related to him. Zia Rhashid, whose family was born by Grimlon, narrowly escapes being killed in the Arbor Bar & asks for protection. These actions cause Grimlon, who is secretly spying on them through the means of Legilimency in Orcul, tags Zia as a fire traitor & orders her immediate execution. When Orcul & Zia are attacked by a dark wizard, Zia is knocked unconscious & rolls onto the banks of a lake. Grimlon sends a swarm of dark monsters down upon them & threaten the Dark Kiss. However, before the monsters could consume Zia's soul & destroy Orcul, an unknown savior casts a Patronus that drove the monsters away. Orcul, being conscious long enough to see it, assumes that it must've been Talroc who saved them from the other bank. However, when he wakes up in the League of Magic hospital, Talroc tells Orcul that he did not cast a Patronus & did not know of the mystery savior. He then tells Orcul that Zia is in Flame Temple & any second then, a dark monster was going to adminster the Kiss. Orcul uses a Time-Turner Talroc hands him & Orcul watches the scenes of the day pass by. When he is on the opposite bank from where he & Zia were attacked, when Talroc doesn't appear, Orcul realizes the mystery savior was him & drives the dark monsters away. Orcul then heads to Flame Temple to save Zia & arrives in time to stop the dark monsters. The two then apparate back to the Arbor Bar & Orcul heads back to the hospital at the right time to witness him leave. Trivia *The Revival Potion is concocted of three liquid ingredients (out of six bottles): Lightning, water & strength potion. *The six bottles on the cart the nurse had were arranged in this order: poison, lightning, nightmare, water, love & strength. *The love potion on the cart that the nurse seems to develop a scent that attracts the drinker to whatever they like & when drunk, the drinker will temporarily fall in love with the first person they see (regardless of gender). *Before Orcul left with the Time-Turner, Talroc accidentally drank the love potion & kissed Orcul Characters *'Talroc:' - (Age: 18) Talroc is a member of the League of Magic, an organization of wizards to govern the universe. He is the master of his friend, Orcul & his brother, Ifghar & is the fifth greatest wizard in the universe while he trys to figure out how to defeat Grimlon as well as become Grand Sorcerer in the Council of Elders of the League. It is revealed he is a demigod as he is a direct son from Groc & a mortal named Mariella. *'Orcul:' - (Age: 16) Orcul is an unofficial member of the League of Magic as he is a member in training & is the apprentice of Talroc. He knows how to defeat fire monsters, but isn't ready to fight Grimlon directly. He is revealed to be a descendant from Mariena *'Ifghar:' - (Age: 16) Ifghar is an unofficial member of the League of Magic as he is a member in training & is the apprentice/long-lost brother of Talroc. He, like Talroc, is also a demigod as he is a son of Groc. Ifghar has leads on many dark wizards in Ziam & it is revealed he had been the person responsible for the incarceration of Michael Desjardins through a duel, though he had not succeeded in killing him, he'd managed to alert the League. *'Grimlon:' - (Age: Amortal) (does not appear) Grimlon is the god of the element of fire. He sabotaged his brother Groc into getting the throne to be king, but was overpowered by Sia & became an outcast with his sisters & brother. The League of Magic targeted him as a threat to safety & intend to arrest him for his theological crimes & execrate him or commit deicide *'Albus:' - (Age: 21) Albus is the Grand Sorcerer of the Council of Elders & is the leader of the League of Magic. He is a friend/enemy of Talroc & Orcul. He is the greatest wizard in the universe, explaining his position. *'Geracus:' - (Age: 20) Geracus the Hated is a member of the Council of Elders in the League of Magic & is friends with Albus, Germos & Caracos, he is the second greatest wizard. *'Caracos:' - (Age: 20) Caracos the Mexican is a member of the Council of Elders in the League of Magic & is friends with Albus, Geracus & Germos, he is the third greatest wizard. *'Germos:' - (Age: 19) Germos the Terrible is a member of the Council of Elders in the League of Magic & is friends with Albus, Geracus & Caracos, he is the fourth greatest wizard *'Michael Desjardins:' - (Age: Deceased) Michael Desjardins is a prisoner from Mount Alcatraz & is the leader of a prison gang & later the prison itself. He took over the prison & eventually fought & was killed by Talroc himself, his death caused the formation of the Dark Ring. Desjardins is the sixth greatest wizard in the universe. *'Zia Rhashid:' - (Age: 17) Zia Rhashid is a witch who runs the Arbor Bar. She was forced to fight a battle between a dark wizard & asked the League of Magic for protection & Grimlon targeted her as a fire traitor & ordered her to be terminated. She nearly received the Dark Kiss twice. Category:Episode Category:Season 1 Category:Pre-War of Fire